Thursday Morning
by csicowgirl22
Summary: Just a normal morning in the lab... R&R please, re-submitting want more people to check it out!


**Title:** "Thursday Morning"

**Show:** CSI: Miami

**Style:** Humor

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** E/C and R/N notions

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing

**Spoilers: **none.

**Synopsis:** just a nice morning in Miami, and one CSI tries to relax, well until the others come along that is, and so on, bad summery, just read please.

Thursday Morning,

7:50 am,

On this day, the MDPD lab was oddly relaxed, there was no emergency, no crime scene to rush out to first thing, there was no horrible life threatening/altering crisis to defuse before 9… there was actually time in the morning to be normal, and do normal early work day things.

And that is exactly what one CSI was planning on doing this morning, he even got in extra early before any of his other co-workers got in (well except Haratio, but lets face it, none can out early H) this CSI crept into the break room, he closed the door, even though it was glass.

He immediately started to brew his fave coffee, a drip version of Eric's Cubano coffee, he waited patently, adjusting his lime green lime tie, it wasn't like neon or anything, but it was bright, he didn't know why working in Miami caused him to dress like this.

Once the coffee was done, he poured some into his favorite mug, one that was black and had on it, in white strange font letters, the words "Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolfe?" he had a magazine in his hand, the latest issue of Sports Illustrated.

He wasn't wearing his badge or gun, they were on the coffee table, he then sat on the couch, he put his brown biker style dress boots clad feet up on the table, and sipped his coffee.

And with a satisfied sigh he closed his eyes for a moment, "ah yes… sweet relaxation for the Wolfe Man" he said to himself, he then re-opened his eyes, and proceed to read the mag, and for the first time in a while, he felt relaxed and calm… and then it went away.

As the one and only walked in, he walked in as he'd been lately, not with the cool strut he used to sport a couple of years ago, but a relaxed content walk, but today there was an extra little hop in step, a bit of boyish charm that had been lost a while ago.

He had on a pair of tight jeans, a button down light blue dress shirt, and a tan leather jacket that his below his waist, more dressy then casual, his hair was it's normal buzzed short self, he glanced over at Ryan who seemed to be engrossed in the magazine.

He smirked slightly and poured some of the fresh coffee into his mug, it was a plain one, nothing fancy, he sipped some, and looked at Ryan who he realized was actually ignoring him, that amused Eric even more so, he walked over to his friend, leaning over, "no matter how much you try Wolfe… I'm still here" he said, Ryan looked up at him, "yeah… noticed" he said.

Eric chuckled and sat down next to him, well not next to him, more like there was about a foot between them, Ryan sighed and put his magazine down, he looked over at Eric, "why are you here so early?" he asked, Eric gave him a look, "no… your hear early" Eric corrected, Ryan rolled his eyes, "you arrived like 15 minutes after me" he said.

Eric sat back against the couch, he put his feet up, he wore a pair of cocoa brown calf leather boots (the dressy go-go boots kind) he put a hand behind his head, "I'm here to relax" Eric said in a cool manner.

Ryan looked at him, "no your not… your just here to see Calleigh" he said, Eric shot him a look, "oh yeah I know you… she always gets in early, and we're always late…er" he said, Eric gave an agreeing shrug, "but you've been getting in before me, and I know it's because of her" Ryan said.

Eric sighed, "Whatever…why are you here so early?" he asked, because it was true, he'd get in just before Calleigh, and Ryan would come later, "to do this" Ryan said putting his boots back up and reclining back, Eric, who has sat up looked at him, "what looks like someone's dad?" he asked.

Ryan was very confused, "um… what?" he asked, "the tacky tie, Calleigh gave that to you, and the mug… your not wearing the socks that match the tie are you?" he asked almost afraid, Ryan looked down at his tie proudly, "she bought this for me on her trip to key west, I was so happy it matched my shirt" he said, Eric shook his head.

"Hey at least I didn't have so much pride I can't even use the gifts people get me" Ryan said, Eric sighed softly, he reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a case for eyeglasses, he opened, it and pulled out a pair of glasses, there frames were a little thick, Ryan looked at it, "and…?" he asked not seeing the problem.

It was then that Eric put them on, looked normal enough, and tapped the side, as two bright lights shone from each corner, he looked at Ryan who mouthed 'oh', Ryan was about to say something, Eric put up his hand, telling him to wait, then Eric reached into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet, it was light brown, looked like ostrich, once again Ryan was about to not see the problem, and then Eric opened the thing, and out came "For the Love of Money" it repeated, over and over, till Eric closed it.

Ryan looked at him, "wow… why do use the wallet?" he asked, realizing how weird it must be to open it everywhere and have people look at him oddly, "well when I go to lunch with Calleigh, or whatever… it makes her happy" he said.

Ryan nodded, "what about the glasses?" he asked, "oh I use them when I want to read at night… and don't want to use electricity, or read in a dark closet" Eric stated, "makes since" Ryan said, the two sat there for a moment, and then went back to sipping there coffee, then they started laughing at themselves.

They stopped when someone spoke, "well you too are in a good mood… and here early" Calleigh said while standing in the doorway, the two looked at her, she stood there in a white blouse, and a pencil skirt that hit just above the knee, her hair was long and had big waves in it, and she wore her high heals.

Eric more then Ryan was completely captivated by her, but then they both noticed how happy she suddenly seemed, proudly beaming at them, "oh you two are so adorable" she said while making her way over to them, they were slightly surprise by this.

Eric moved his legs as she walked in front of him, and sat down between the two, it was a very snug fit, though she really didn't care, and neither of the guys tried to move away, mainly because Ryan couldn't because he was against the armrest, and couldn't move away, and Eric really didn't want to move.

She gently slapped each of there legs, "you guys are using my gifts" she said happily in her southern accent, she kissed each of there cheeks, Eric liked that, Ryan smiled sweetly, "I'm also wearing the socks" he said while reaching and pulling up his pant leg, revealing the matching lime green with limes sock that came up just past the top of his boot.

"oh…" she said kissing him on the cheek again, Eric clinched his jaw, then he opened up his wallet, the song started, she was happy and kissed him on the cheek again, "you two are the sweetest" she said the two became bashful.

"oh well… we just love all of the gifts you get us Calleigh" Ryan said, Eric smiled, nodding with him, "good, you two are better then Jake about that, he never wears or uses the things I get him" she said, Eric hated hearing that name leave Calleigh's mouth, or anyone's mouth for that matter.

"Oh really, what do you get him?" Ryan asked curiously, Eric got curious too, "yeah what was it, a pair of glasses with a fan on them… or a red tie covered in tiny water melons?" he asked, he was making a joke, but only Ryan seemed to get it.

Calleigh shook her head, "no… I got him a Rolex and an HD leather jacket… he never wears them… seems like a waist to me" she said softly, Eric looked at Ryan, she couldn't see there faces.

"But I get what you were saying" she said, Eric looked startled at her, "you did?" Ryan asked he bit his lower lip, "yeah… you guys are giving me hints…I'll look for those things for your next gifts" she said happily, Eric was both relieved and horrified, "oohh… red water melons" Ryan said, he looked at Eric pissed.

Calleigh pat there legs once more, and then stood, getting help form Eric who gently pushed her up via her back, she walked over to get some coffee, Eric looked at her, for a moment, then Ryan hit his arm, "watermelons?!" he said, Eric shrugged innocently.

The two were quietly arguing, as Calleigh got her coffee, when Natalia walked in, she smiled at the three, but was also surprised, because even though none got in earlier then Haratio, and then Calleigh, the boys never got in before her.

Ryan smiled back at her, he seemed suddenly shy, Eric noticed this, Natalia went over to get coffee, wearing her white dress pants, and a red blouse, she looked at them oddly again, "hey Call… what's up guys?" she asked, "aren't they sweet, there wearing my gifts?" Calleigh said, Natalia nodded, "oh I see… there sweet alright" she said, she too was a victim…er, recipient of Calleigh's gifts.

Calleigh went over to the couch with her coffee and sat on the arm rest by Eric, who quickly moved closer to her, to where she used his shoulder to rest her elbow, Eric didn't care at all.

Calleigh sipped her coffee, and changed the subject, "so Natalia… what happened last night on your date?" she asked, Natalia sat on the coffee table in front of them all, "well last night was great… but not because of my date…no he was a bore" she said, everyone got interested, and no one noticed Ryan suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Natalia looked at him, "it was fun running into you last night" she said, Ryan smiled dryly, "oh yeah… a blast" he said, "what happened?" Calleigh asked Natalia, Eric just sat in silence, listening, and watching Ryan from the corner of his eye with slight amusement.

"Well nothing bad happened, but I did see something I never thought I'd ever see" she said, Ryan wanted to crawl under a rock…or get his gun…

She paused for dramatic effect, "I saw Ryan Wolfe dancing!" she said, Eric seemed slightly disappointed; "oh I thought it was… wait dancing?" Eric asked when he realized what she had said, "oh yeah…dancing like crazy" Natalia said she touched Ryan's knee, leaving her hand there, and suddenly Ryan felt a feeling, and he wasn't horrified anymore.

"It was that bad hu?" Eric asked, he looked over at Ryan who suddenly seemed all fluffy and happy, "no not bad…well… it was interesting" Natalia said, she eyed Ryan who seemed to wink at her.

"But my date did say 'wo, who's the dude having the severe?'" Natalia said stifling a big laugh, Ryan's look turned to dismay as the other two laughed, "great… laugh at me" he said standing, "aw… we're sorry" Calleigh said, "I'm not" Eric said with a chuckle, Calleigh hit his shoulder.

Eric stood up, "so you wanna show us a couple of your moves?" he asked, Ryan glared, and then Calleigh approached them, "you know Eric… I have never seen you dance before" she said, Eric looked at her, Natalia smiled, "I have" she said with a snicker, the others took that as a sign that he wasn't that good, Eric was upset, "hey that was that one time at that New Years party…"he said, Calleigh smiled.

Ryan suddenly felt better, "so who was better?" he asked, Natalia looked at the two men, "equal" she said, Eric smirked, Ryan rolled his eyes, Eric was about to make a smart remark, when the boss walked in.

He stopped in the door way, hands on hips, wearing his usual black jacket, pants, and a dark blue dress shirt (yes odd for him) he looked at his 4 CSI's, the best he always thought, "morning all" he said to them all, he gave a small smile, "morning Haratio" Calleigh said, "good morning Haratio" Natalia said smiling, "Morning H" both Ryan and Eric said at once.

Haratio looked at the two, then at Eric oddly, "um Eric if your eyes are bothering you…" he started, Eric was confused, then he realized he was still wearing the glasses, he pulled them off quickly, "yeah… I'm fine" he said embarrassed.

Haratio noticed Ryan's tie, was about to say something, when he realized that was normal, "so Haratio, sort of a slow morning?" Calleigh asked, Haratio nodded, "yeah…but just because there isn't a fresh case… doesn't mean there isn't any paper work… or cases that need closing…" Haratio said, the 4 nodded, getting the picture.

"right there are like 20 cases I need to file, and do that sort of stuff to" Ryan said just before gathering his badge and gun, "you know I need to get to my DNA lab… bunch of stuff there" Natalia said, "Ballistics" Calleigh said the two left, Haratio looked at Eric, "oh yeah… paper stuff too" he said and walked out, Haratio laughed slightly, he then went on to pouring himself some coffee.

A few minutes later,

Ryan looked around the break room, pleased the no one was there, he walked in, closing the glass door, he poured some more coffee, and sat on the couch, he picked up his magazine and proceeded to lean back into the couch, he sighed softly, "ok once again… peace… and…" he was cut off when the door opened an closed, he opened his eyes, and saw Eric Calleigh and Natalia standing there, he shook his head slightly.

Then Eric jogged over, sitting on the couch, Natalia sat in between Eric and Ryan, and Calleigh sat on the arm rest, leaning on Eric's shoulder.

"So what's up?" Ryan asked, "well H got called out for something only H knows about" Eric said, Calleigh nodded, "yeah and we have TIVO here so we can tape any news that has anything to do with our case" she said, Natalia nodded, "yup and it accidentally recorded that new show 'Flash forward'" she said, Eric turned on the TV.

Ryan shrugged, and leaned over to watch, they knew they had 45 minutes of show to watch, minis any commercials, and until H got back.

It wound up being a good none stress filled morning after all, although after the show, Eric pointed out how one of two things would happen with this show, it would either end up like 'Lost' and go on for ever with out ever telling us what happened, or it would get cancelled before you could find out anything.

At any rate that quickly made everyone regret watching it, and when Rick Stetler appeared, and saw them watching the show, they also regretted watching it, fortunately H had gotten back and smoothed everything over, but unfortunately, H made them all get to work.

The End

**Ok this was just a random thing I wrote, I have never written a CSI: Miami fic until now, so this is my first attempt at it, I thought I'd do this as a tester if you will, see if people liked what I did.**

**So I hope everyone did, and R&R, tell me what ya'll think **

**And maybe I'll write more… well actually I have a few more planned, longer stories, oh and this is also the first fic I have ever posted on , so I'm sort of nervous.**


End file.
